Morning Bondage
by avalonqueen83
Summary: Part 1 of 2 of the Sequel to Midnight Bondage. After a month plus of not having any time together, Duke and Mandy finally get to spend the morning (if not the whole day) together. Rated T to be safe.


If there was a time that he ever looked serene and relaxed while he was sleeping, it was now. That was the face that Mandy saw when she opened her eyes that morning. She was glad that Duke was home, in their bed, lying next to her. She couldn't help by peacefully smile to herself. Waking up to him semi snoring didn't phase her at all, she was used to it.

She lifted her hand and gently stroked the side of his face lovingly. Being away from him pained her to a point where she isolated herself or kept herself busy by piling paper work upon paperwork. Sleeping alone felt weird to her. She felt cold even though she was wrapped in blankets at night, it wasn't the same. There wasn't anyone that was holding her until last night after her conversation with her youngest brother. Mandy missed the smell, touch, and sight of him. Video chat wasn't the same either, there wouldn't be a way that he would reach out to her through the screen and hold her hand or wiped her tears when she cried. She knew that Duke felt the same way; she knew with the way he was speaking and with his body language.

Mandy kissed his forehead gently and smiled. She could stare at his sleeping form all day if he would allow it. She wanted to know if he was either there or not. His eyes started to open, he could see a pair of beautiful eyes looking at him and a loving smile on her beak. Duke smiled as he stroked her cheek with his hand.

"Hey." He whispered.

"Hi." She softly said. "Welcome home."

He leaned so his beak was touching hers in a gentle, loving kiss. Both wanted to know if it was either it was real or neither of them were there. Mandy returned his kiss willingly as she placed her hands behind his neck to deepen the kiss. It was the kind of kiss that both of them have missed for a long time. Once the kiss was let go, Mandy got out of bed and headed straight to the bathroom. When she returned to the bed, she had something behind her back. This made him sit up, his faced beamed with curiousity.

"What's behind your back?" Duke asked.

Mandy smiled as she slowly revealed what was behind her back. She had a single rose in one hand and a envelope in the other.

"I have the entire morning planned for us." She said excitedly as she gave him the rose and the envelope.

Duke stood up as he took the rose and the envelope. He opened the folded envelope up and took out the contents. There was reservations to the bed and breakfast that both of them loved, a private boat ride just the two of them with the boat that she rented out and tickets to a fencing competition that was happening early in the afternoon. He didn't know what to say so he turned to her and smiled.

"The fencing competition tickets were difficult to get since it has to be purchased 3 months in advance, but I pulled a few strings and made it happen. Then we can have the afternoon to ourselves here... if you want to..." she was interrupted by a kiss. She returned the kiss willingly.

Once they broke the kiss, Duke smiled at her. "You're something else." he replied.

"I know." She replied.

~~~~Morning Bondage~~~~

Once both were showered and out the door, they went to get breakfast first. They had their favorite foods and chatted about what was on their minds. Duke talked about the trip and what he did with the team while Mandy talked about what she and Dive did. Some where in their conversations that both expressed how much they missed each other while they were gone. Once they were done eating breakfast, they got to the lake where the boat was and sailed off to the center of the lake.

Mandy had a swim suit under neath her dress and shirt. She sat outside, taking in the warm sun without trying to get burned. Duke just took his shirt off and sat down next to her. She cuddled against him, taking in his scent and the feeling of him. He did the same.

This has been the best morning so far. He's finally spending time with his wife. Going out to breakfast, taking in everything of her, hearing her voice, kissing her and holding her in his arms. The things that a lot of people take for granted he was experiencing over and over again since he returned home last night. He wasn't expecting her to give him a rose, reserve a bed and breakfast for them, a boat ride and tickets to a fencing competition. No phones, no interruptions, no nothing. Just them, alone, on a date was something that was long over due. He smiled and looked down at her as she was hugging him tight. Mandy went through a lot of trouble to spend alone time with her husband. She meant the world to him and vice versa. She wanted to make his first day back very special.

A few hours later they went back on shore to get ready for the fencing competition. Mandy put back on her dress and shirt and he put back on his shirt. Both drove to the competition in which Duke was excited for. He's been trying to get tickets for months so he could take her. Again, Mandy somehow made it happen and he was very appreciative for it. He took her hand and sat down in their seats. While they were watching the competition, Duke explained every move to Mandy as she watched with curiosity.

There were a few fans that asked for their autographs in which they happily obliged to give, same with pictures. Even the fence players themselves wanted photographs and/or autographs with both of them. That made both fencing teams, the fans and both Duke and Mandy happy.

A few hours later, both traveled back to the pond. Both were tired so they wanted to rest before venturing out again. Mandy fell asleep during a movie that they were watching. Duke had a lot on his mind. Even though he had a fantastic time with Mandy, he wasn't so sure as to how he could top what she did for him. He wanted to show her how he appreciates everything that she's done for him and all the trouble to get everything to fall into place today.

Trouble was is that he didn't want to do the normal dinner and dancing kind of date. He wanted to blow her mind and just let her know that he is thankful for what she has done this morning. Mandy was a simple kind of person who wouldn't mind just staying home and watch a movie with him, but he knew that it wasn't enough and her being in that kind of mindset didn't make things easier for him. Her usually saying is that she didn't care what they did, just as long as they're together.

While he was stumped, he walked down to the gym and just practiced sword fighting on a dummy. Little did Duke know was that he wasn't alone. He saw Wildwing there, lifting weights so he decided to take a small break and just spot him.

"Kinda missed doing this huh?" Duke said watching him.

Wildwing stopped and sat up. "Didn't see you down here." He replied.

"Mandy and I just got back a half hour ago. She's taking a nap so I just need some help." Duke said.

"What about?" Wing asked.

"I want to do something over the top for tonight. She's taken me to wonderful places and had a wonderful time, I just need to figure out how to thank her other than just the usual dinner and dancing." He said.

Wing took a deep breath as he placed a towel over the back of his neck. He understands his brother in laws predicament. He wants to do something that shows Mandy that he appreciates her for what trouble she went for the day that they had but he didn't want to be simple either.

"I don't know how I'm going to top breakfast at our favorite bed and breakfast, a relaxing boat ride around the lake and her getting tickets to a fencing competition. You know me I don't want to her to plan all this out and have me not being thank ful for it."

"You don't have to do the dinner thing with her, just take her dancing, star gazing, giving her a massage, that kind of thing." Wing suggested. "Flowers can be an option even though she does that with you, taking her to the beach and watch the sunset with her. She wants to be with you."

Wing gave Duke quite a few suggestions to go on. He plans on using some of Wings' ideas and some of his own. He hopes that she's going to have the best night ever.

~~~~Morning Bondage~~~~

Duke packed both his and her things for a couple nights stay at the duck's private island. Mandy didn't know what was happening. He told her to be dressed in something very fancy before they leave. He plans on having a dance, massage, a little bit of star gazing, etc. Weather it goes according to plan is another thing. To him this was thanking her for the most wonderful day that they had since he returned home.

Once everything was packed, he got dressed himself in a pair of black pants, a white button down shirt and a red tie. He also made sure that his hair was nice and neat. Duke looked in the mirror one last time to make sure everything looked good. He smiled once he thought that everything looked the way he wanted it.

"Lookin good, handsome." A voice said.

This made Duke turn around to see who it was. He saw that Mandy was wearing a black dress with a sleeveless shirt. Her hair was down but slightly curled and a smile on her face. Duke couldn't help but to smile back.

"You look beautiful, sweetheart." He replied as he walked up to her with both of their bags. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes I am. I can't wait to see what's happening tonight." Mandy replied excitedly.

Both left the pond to the marina to rent a boat to get them to their island where there was a car waiting for them. The boat couldn't get their fast enough as both of them were very excited as to get their night started. Mandy has no idea what is in store for her, he wanted everything to be a surprise. Mandy didn't ask once what was going on, she didn't want him to ruin everything for her.

Once they got to their house on the island, they put their stuff down and sat down on the couch to relax for a little. Mandy was surprised that they were going to spend a few days on the island alone so they can have some time with one another. She had no idea what the plans were going to be if there were any. All she knew was that it was going to be the best couple days.

A few moments later, Duke got up and walked to the stereo and turned it on to a slow song. He then walked over to his wife and lend out one of his hands.

"May I have this dance?" he asked.

She smiled and took his hand and got up from the couch. They walked outside and embraced each other as they danced under the moon light and the stars.

She smiled as her head was leaning on his chest. Mandy was very lucky that someone sent this man to her, this man that respects her and loves her for all she is. They enjoy trying one up each other in things even though they don't have to try. Just the simple things like dancing and just being close to him makes her happy. Did they need to go to the Duck's private island to do so? No. But they both knew that they wouldn't have any privacy if they were at home. Since they haven't had any time to spend with one another, the vacation is what they needed. To refresh and just appreciate one another's company.

They were embraced with one another for the next ten minutes or so before lookng at one another and smiled. Duke was happy that he was in her presence. He was worthy to be with her, he proved time and time again that he deserves to be in a relationship with her. He didn't have to do complicated things to make her smile. The simplest thing as just holding her in his arms was enough for him to be happy. He can take in the sight, smell and touches of her without even trying to make it hard on both of them. Even a smile from her brightens his day or her holding him from behind and gently rocking him to reassure him that she's there for him makes him happy.

Once the dancing stopped, he had her strip down to her underwear and lay on the bed while he gave her a back massage. Even though the dancing was relaxing enough, he wanted to do more to keep her relaxed. Mandy couldn't help but smile; she was enjoying herself. She enjoys getting massages, especially by Duke. He had that special touch that calms her down more than anyone she comes in contact with.

She didn't fall asleep though, she wanted to see if there was anything else that he had in store for her. Once she got the okay that he was finished with the massage, she got up and placed her bra back on, a tank top on and a pair of shorts. He got up and went to the kitchen to grab something; also taking off his shirt and tie. When Duke returned, he was shirtless and holding single red rose. Something was different with about it. The rose didn't smell, nor was it real.

"While you were still on Puckworld, I got this rose to remind myself that you are still alive and that I was always thinking of you. A real rose would turn brown, wilt and eventually die. This rose is far from real but the meaning behind that was that it will never wilt, turn brown and will never die. This rose is a symbol that my love for you will never die and will never change." He explained as he was giving it to her.

Mandy looked at the rose and smiled. He remembered the times when she gave him a single red rose whenever she could, just because and no special occasion. No woman would ever do that for him, this was what separated Mandy from the other females that he dated. She got up and gave him a hug and a long passionate kiss. He returned her kiss with the same passion. Once she let go of the kiss, she looked up at him and smiled.

"Thank you." She said. "This is beautiful."

Duke said nothing but lifted her up and carried her back to the bed where they eventually laid there and held each other. She was on her side with her head on his shoulders and a arm around his abdomen. His arm was around her waist. Eventually Mandy fell asleep before Duke did.

All was she was asleep, he couldn't help to see how peaceful she was. With his other hand, he stroked her hair away from her face. He can't imagine out of all the males that she should've been with, she chose him. She was the kind of person that can see beyond the negative and focus on the positive. She saw the person who was on the inside, their heart, and what they could offer. Almost everyone insisted that she should give up on Duke and move on with someone who was what they would consider "worthy of her time."

She wasn't the easiest to get to know at first, he had to admit, but she was worth getting to know. He saw through her insecurities, her family life and what she's been through to result in being who she was at the time. She was the kind of person who had all of her walls up and wouldn't expose her life to anyone unless they were sworn not to tell a soul. Mandy saw all of those qualities with him. She didn't want him to fall in love with her if she didn't trust him or him making fun of her. Duke never did any of those things and was there for her more than her previous relationships were. He was constantly reminding her that she was beautiful and she didn't have to be perfect to be in a relationship with him.

Looking at her arm that had a long scar was a reminder that if he wasn't there to save her, she would've died and they would've of met. He wasn't saying that he was thanking those people who attacked her or anything, but he was. She smiled in her sleep, he saw this. This made his night go a lot better knowing that they're finally spending time with one another, being this close without any interruptions and no one to tear them apart.

All of that planning he made, sure some of them never happened that night, but holding her in his arms, looking at her while she was asleep made up for it. They have plenty of time to do those things for the next week so why rush it?

Duke kissed her forehead, "I love you." He said before he closed his eyes and fell asleep along with her.

~End~


End file.
